The present invention relates to a fluid processing device where quality improving processing such as purification of a contaminated water, activation of water, improvement of a fluid oil or purification of an exhaust gas is carried out, and processing is carried out so that water and petroleum oils are mixed and an emulsion fuel is formed.
In recent years, polymerization of lower molecules such as water, oil or the like is cut by radiation of electromagnetic wave in far infrared band and particles are miniaturized, i.e., activated thereby drinking water or fluid oil has been improved. In this case, continuous porous netlike substances made of ceramics provided by the present inventors in prior Japanese patent No. 1622923 are effectively used as filter members.
These filter members are used in enclosed state in a cylinder because they are brittle, but clogging occurs gradually. The clogging is significant particularly in the case of viscous liquids such as oil, and the clogging occurs from its flowing-in side in 20-30 hours in the case of light oil and in 4-5 hours in the case of heavy oil. Also in the case that exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine is at so low temperature as 200-300 degrees, the clogging occurs early and cannot be dealt with. Further a problem exists at present including a honeycomb catalyst which cannot be dealt with effectively.